


Orange Juice

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Implied Oral Sex, Messy eating, Teasing, no actual smut, no lemons but actual oranges lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Solar likes her oranges sweet but Moonbyul prefers hers a little bitter





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a fic for my current favorite group! Really hoping to be posting more for this fandom~ Idea courtesy of an abundance of citrus fruit in my house this holiday season haha

Moonbyul wrinkles her nose in disgust at the sight.

Seated on the practice room floor with a paper towel spread out beneath a pile of orange peels, Solar begins dissecting her fruit. Thin fingers carefully strip every possible bit of white pith from a segment before popping it into her mouth and beginning the process over again with the next piece. She occasionally digs too hard into the delicate membrane, unleashing drops of sticky juice onto her fingers and the paper towel. As a result, bits of pith stick to her skin and she struggles to brush them off.

“Must you eat like that?” Moonbyul frowns, nose still crinkled as she takes another mouthful of rice from her lunch tray.

“I hate the white stuff, it’s so bitter,” Solar turns to the other girl, “don’t tell me you just eat it as is.”

Moonbyul reaches down to pluck a segment up and places it in her mouth, pointedly chewing it, pith and all. Her own fingers feel tacky. Realizing she must have grabbed an already dripping segment, she begins bringing them to her lips to clean.

Instead, Solar pulls Moonbyul’s slender fingers close. Soft, red lips wrap around the sticky digits, tongue softly caressing them. Moonbyul gulps audibly, unable to look away as pangs of arousal writhe in her stomach. Cheeks reddening, she withdraws her fingers with a muted pop.

“Mmm, see? It’s definitely better when things are just sweet,” Solar muses as if she hadn’t just cleaned orange juice from her group mate’s hand with her mouth.

Moonbyul, though still reeling, manages to pull herself together enough to lean forward and cup Solar’s ear.

“I don’t know…I’m pretty into you when you taste the slightest bit bitter,” she whispers breathily. She smirks at the distinct sound of Solar sharply inhaling, the significant tensing of Solar’s body beside her. The embarrassment she’s sure is on the leader’s face is worth any grief she’ll get after work.

Sitting back with a satisfied grin, Moonbyul watches Solar attempt to calm her flushed face and go back to her orange.

“You guys are gross,” Wheein comments from opposite them, “I almost can’t finish my lunch.” She’s scowling, but there’s a noticeable upward curl playing on the corners of her mouth. Hwasa nods in agreement, rolling her eyes with her mouth full of breaded pork cutlet. The two of them are used to the blatant flirtation displayed by the older two members, but that doesn’t make it any less nauseating to watch. 

Moonbyul smiles wryly at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
